


Why did you do nothing ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 6x19, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [6x19]: After Gold told them that he defeated the Black Fairy, Emma goes to see Blue. And they talk.





	Why did you do nothing ?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847790) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



After the day she lived, Emma Swan could have said that it was not a quiet day. And yeah, it was a euphemism. Since she arrived in Storybrooke, she lived a lot of surprising things. Discover that magic existed and that she was a Savior was just one of them.

 

And, as she learned to know how it worked in this world, with her parent being fairy tales characters, in the end, there were some things which didn't surprised her at all.

 

But, she now knew that there were still things which would always surprise or shock her.

 

In fact, when she saw Gold's memories and realized what his mother did to save him; the fact that he should have been the Savior, she just couldn't believe it.

 

Because she always saw him as he appeared. A coward, and a monster. Someone who would always choose the darkness. Except in Neverland, and when he killed his father to save the town; or when she was the Dark One and that she tried to make a hero of him, she never considered him as someone good.

 

He was the one who abandoned his own son, who killed his wife and helped the Evil Queen having her revenge.

 

But, at a time, he had a destiny made of white magic and courage, just as her now. In a way, they could have been the same, if Fiona didn't choose to separate her son from his fate. And Emma understood it, understood her choice.

 

She did what she though being good for her son, as Gold did when he became the Dark One, or as her parents when they sent her into a world without magic.

 

But, as she felt sorry for Gold, and that she admired him because he had the courage to defeat the Black Fairy, there was something she could not understand about the Blue Fairy.

 

So, that why, despite the hour, that she was going to the place where the Fairy lived.

 

_§§§§_

 

Blue was lying on a bed, just recovering after what she lived. Fortunately for Emma, she wasn't sleeping. As she saw Emma, she smiled and invited her to take a seat, next to her.

 

“Hey Blue, I'm happy to see that you seem to be in a better form than earlier. How are you now?

 

\- Not really good Emma. I'm a little… tired, you see, and I don't think that I will be able to talk to you during a long time.

 

\- I know Blue, don't worry I will not be so long. I have just some questions for you.

 

\- What do you want to know Emma ? The Fairy asked.

 

\- It's about the Black Fairy… and Gold.”

 

Emma saw rapidly the Blue Fairy becoming pale; her smile disappeared quickly. She sighed, but then she nodded.

 

“I'm listening to you Emma, even if I know that I will not like it.

 

Although she didn't show it, Emma was surprised because the fairy seemed to know what the Savior

was going to ask her.

 

“Gideon, Gold and me… now we know why the Black Fairy abandoned him. But this is not my point… I just wanted to know, Blue. Why did you do nothing ?

 

The Fairy trembled, and then Emma saw an appearance of guilty on her face. She then realized that Blue couldn't look at her in her eyes. She suffered from what she did. Or rather from what she didn't.

 

“Wait Blue… I'm… I’m not accusing you, right ? I mean… we all did mistakes in our lives and yeah, trust me I'm concerned by it. But, when I saw what happened with Fiona… Gold's mother… I was just wandering why you and Tiger Lily… you did not try to protect Rumplestiltskin.

 

\- Tell me Emma… what do you think we should have done ?

 

\- I don't know, but… You knew. You, and Tiger Lily… you both knew that it would not end in a good way. Malcolm… he hated his son… and he abandoned him for power !

 

\- I KNOW EMMA, the Fairy cried. Don't you think I know it ? But tell me, Emma, do you really think that I knew it at that time ? Do you really think that I did nothing ?

 

\- Yes, I think so… maybe I'm wrong, but…

 

\- I tried Emma. I really tried and I KNOW I made mistakes. Do you think that I never felt guilty for this ? For not helping Fiona to do the right choice ? And still today, I blame myself for what happened to Rumplestiltskin. I mean, if I didn't fail him, maybe things could have been different.

 

\- When you learned that Gold should be the Savior, you knew that he would die. I am the Savior, I am also supposed to fight during the “Final Battle”. Did you know what would be my destiny when you understood that I was the Savior ?

 

\- What… what do you mean, Emma ?

 

\- You know it Blue. Will I die, according to you, during a “Final Battle” ? I mean, Gold told us that he defeated the Black Fairy, but… if she was not the evil we must defeat ? As I am a Savior, do you think I will die ?”

 

Blue finally looked at Emma in the eyes.

 

“Emma, if it is your destiny… Maybe. Except if you succeed to escape from your destiny, as Fiona did for her son.

 

\- I will not Blue. I will fight for my family, even if I have to die.

 

\- Well… we will see, then. And I hope you won't.

 

\- I have another question Blue… Why didn't you try to help Rumplestiltskin, when you saw he was choosing darkness. And where was Tiger Lily ?

 

\- As I told you, Emma, I tried, but I failed and Lily… she had already lost her wings. We both failed in our mission, and trust me, Emma, I am not proud of it.

 

\- I know Blue… right. It's not entirely your fault, even if…

 

\- Even if it is, in a way. I accept it Emma, I was not able to do it or be enough strong to save him. I wish I could have done something.

 

\- I know Blue, I know. After all, we all have regrets. Goodbye Blue, it was good to see you.

 

\- Goodbye Emma, the Fairy said with a tired smile.”

 

And, as the Savior left, Blue got to sleep.

 

_§§§§_

 

Some hours after, in the night, Blue finally wake up. She decided to go out from her bed, to walk for a while.

 

But, as she did, she felt a hand on her face. She tried to cry, but then she saw the Black Fairy who was gagging her. Her eyes opened wide with terror as she realized who was here.

 

 _She is not dead_ , she though with horror.

 

“Hello, _deary_ , whispered the Black Fairy at her ear. Did you miss me ? I hope you will have a good sleep.”

 

Then, she cast her a spell to make her sleep, and smiled at her, as she saw the fairy falling asleep in her arm.

 

“It's not over, _deary_ , Fiona said. In fact, it's just beginning…”

 


End file.
